That beast
by Crusty Bubblehead
Summary: What's the cure for Haruko? Will Sakuragi able to cure her? Who took Hikoichi's note book? Who said 'I love you' to Rukawa? Who's Mitsui's secret admirer? And what the hell is Crusty doing in her own fic? Welcome to this nonsense PWP fic, minna...
1. Part One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk, never have.**

**Crusty's note: I'm doin' nothing, so I just write this crap…**

MIYAGI: Dammit, captain ate my melon-bread.

MITSUI: Why did you give him?

MIYAGI: I didn't! That monster stole it from me!

MITSUI: He was showing off his power I guess.

SAKURAGI: Micchi! Ryochin! Wuzzup?

MIYAGI: The Gorilla stole my lunch…

SAKURAGI: What? That beast… You're not letting him off the hook, are you? 

MITSUI: He's right. It's time for payback, Miyagi.

MIYAGI: I don't know, it's just bread, anyway…

SAKURAGI: But we should teach him some manners. They train monkeys at zoo, so we should do the same thing about gorillas.

KOGURE: Hi, guys. What are you guys up to?  *puts an angelic smile*

SAKURAGI: We are going to teach some manners to Gori. He stole Ryochin's lunch!

KOGURE: He did that to you too?

MITSUI: What? You mean he also stole yours??

KOGURE: Yes! He stole my bento!

MIYAGI: How do you know it was he?

KOGURE: Well, he left some of his fur.

MIYAGI: He left some in my bag where I put my melon-bread too!!

SAKURAGI: For all of this time I thought gorillas only eat banana…

MITSUI: *sweat-drop* Uh… do you guys really see him as a gorilla?

MIYAGI: How could he do that to Kogure?… He has always been a very good friend to him!  Okay, now I'm mad. Let's make a plan to get that beast!

SAKURAGI: Right on! 

-------------------------------------------

Rukawa Kaede was sitting on a bench drinking a can of Pocari Sweat. Beside him, an opened bento box popping out its delicious gourmet smell.

From the bushes not so far away from him, a pair of eyes staring wildly at the box.

PAIR OF EYES:………..

Rukawa took the opened bento box. Took his chopsticks…… then paused.

Suddenly he got up from the bench and led him self to the men's room.

Then Rukawa was out of sight to the previously mentioned pair of eyes.

PAIR OF EYES: *grins*

BENTO BOX: It's not such a wise thing to leave an opened bento box without any guarding like this….. *sighs*

PAIR OF EYES (Which actually wasn't only just 'pair of eyes' for it has a completed body like most of humans): Grargh… Ugha-Wugha… *approaches the box and takes it*

BENTO BOX: Huh? Who the hell are you? Get off me!! Rukawa, heee~~~lp!!!

But the 'pair of eyes' had dived back in to the bushes and gone for good with the bento box in his hand.

**~tbc~**


	2. Part Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk. It's Takehiko-sensei's.**

**Crusty's**** note:**   If you guys been wondering what the plot of this fic is, actually there's a big twisted plot behind this fic, which is…PLOT? WHAT PLOT!? NYAHAHAHAHA !! *imitates tensai-laugh* (Actually I wrote this only when I'm half alive… just to keep the fingers busy… don't take it too seriously :P)

**Part Two**

SAKURAGI: "Have you found him?"

MIYAGI: "Nope. Wonder where that Gorilla's right now…"

KOGURE: "Maybe we should just cut our search for now. We still have tomorrow to hunt him down."

MIYAGI: *whispering* "Sakuragi, Kogure really looks sinister today, don't you think?"

SAKURAGI: *whispering too* "Yeah… it must be very painful to have a good friend betrays you."

MIYAGI: *still whispering* "Stealing bestfriend's lunch… nothing is much meaner than that…"

KOGURE: "Hey! I just realized I didn't see Mitsui around!"

SAKURAGI: "Speaking of betrayal!!"

KOGURE: "Huh?"

MIYAGI: "Nothing! He-he…"

KOGURE: "Well, breaks nearly over anyway. I'll talk to Akagi about his cruel behavior at the class."

SAKURAGI: "Okay then, see ya!"

MIYAGI: "Bye!"

KOGURE: "Bye."

-----------------------------

Rukawa was wondering around the school yard looking for his missing lunch.

MITSUI: "Oi, Rukawa!" What are you doing there?"

RUKAWA: "Do you see any bento box around?"

MITSUI: "Nope. Do you see any Gorilla around?"

RUKAWA: "I hope I don't have to. If you're looking for a gorilla, you should go to a zoo."

MITSUI: "I was talking about our very own Gorilla." (Mitsui started to agree that Akagi IS a Gorilla)

RUKAWA: "Captain?" (Apparently Rukawa already think of the same thing for quite a long time)

MITSUI: "Bingo. He stole Miyagi's and Kogure's lunch. That beast…"

RUKAWA: *thinking* "Hmm…."

MITSUI: "Well, if you got time, help us to find that savage thief, okay?" *turned to leave*

RUKAWA: "Wait! You said that captain stole Miyagi's and Kogure's lunch. Could it be that he's the one who stole mine too?"

MITSUI: "He stole yours!?"

RUKAWA: "I was looking for a bento box didn't I?"

MITSUI: "Did he leave any tracks to follow?"

RUKAWA: "No. My bento box was missing as if it never exists. Zip! Just like that…"

MITSUI: "That's it! No leader should steal from his people! We really gotta give that Gorilla a lesson!!"

RUKAWA: "But it might not him…"

MITSUI: "Three lunches were stolen today! And all of them belong to the basketball club members! Isn't that more than enough to prove that he's the thief!?"

RUKAWA: "Uh… ho-kay…"

Rukawa couldn't think of other reason because right now all he could think about was his beloved lunch.

-------------------------------

School's over.                                                                                                                            

SAKURAGI: "Kogure! Have you talked to Gori?"

KOGURE: "No. He didn't come back to our class after the break."

SAKURAGI: "He must've known that we're looking for him!"

KOGURE: "He must be still here. I took his bag and shoes so he can't go home."

SAKURAGI: "Will that work?"

KOGURE: "Hopefully…"

MITSUI: "Hey guys! I got another person who's willing to help us to find captain."

RUKAWA: "……"

SAKURAGI: "Huh? You? Why do you wanna help us?"

RUKAWA: "Because he stole my lunch too."

SAKURAGI: "What a beast! Even though I don't like Kitsune, but I feel responsible to keep our school save from any burglar."

MIYAGI: "Oi guys, sorry I'm late. Kogure, any luck in trying to talk to captain?"

KOGURE: "No, he didn't show up in class."

MIYAGI: "This means war."

SAKURAGI: "Precisely!" *evil grin*

MITSUI: "How are we going to catch that beast?"

RUKAWA: "We could set a trap."

SAKURAGI: "Yea! We'll use bananas as bate!"

MIYAGI: "Anyone has a banana?"

KOGURE: "No."

SAKURAGI: "Not me. Bananas are for monkeys."

MITSUI: "Nope, don't have any."

RUKAWA: "Gorilla doesn't eat banana only.  We can use almost any food."

MIYAGI: "Yeah, he ate my melon bread, remember?"

KOGURE: "I have a piece of gum."

RUKAWA: "I don't think that would be enough."

SAKURAGI: "I think I have a piece of waffle from two days ago lunch stuck somewhere at the bottom of my bag."

MITSUI: "Eeww, yuck!"

KOGURE: "Will waffle and gum do well, Rukawa?"

RUKAWA: "Let's just give it a try."

MIYAGI: "Where are we going to set the trap?"

SAKURAGI: "The back yard of course! Bushes are the best place for animals to hide!" *grins*

----------------------------------

The backyard.

MIYAGI: "Now! This should be enough!" *wipes forehead*

SAKURAGI: "No animal could escape this, heh-heh-heh…"

The boys set up a trap using the huge basket made of steel-that used to keep basketballs-as a cage. It was set upside down with one side held up by a wooden stick. Under that cage were the waffle and the gum. A rope was tied to the stick and the other end held by Sakuragi.

MIYAGI: "We'll wait behind these bushes. If that beast showed up and got under the cage, you'll pull this rope, so he couldn't escape."

SAKURAGI: "Got that."

KOGURE: "I hope this will work…"

MITSUI: "Just keep those fingers crossed…"

RUKAWA: "Anoo, I was thinking… if we caught captain, what are we going to do with him?"

OTHERS: "………."

RUKAWA: "........"

OTHERS: "………"

RUKAWA: "Force him to give back our lunch?"

MIYAGI: "YES! Sevenfold!"

KOGURE: "I just want him to apologize to me." *noble smile*

SAKURAGI: "I want him to give me lunch money!"

MITSUI: "He didn't steal your lunch."

SAKURAGI: "Damn..."

MITSUI: "I'll ask Akagi to apologize to Kogure."

MIYAGI: "Why?"

MITSUI: "Kogure is his bestfriend! I know how Kogure felt, he must be very sad."

KOGURE: "That's so sweet of you, Mitsui…" *loving stare*

MITSUI: "Kogure…" *loving stare*

SAKURAGI: "Eeww, yuck!! What the hell is going on here!?"

MITSUI: "Shut up, girl readers are always crazy for shonen-ai touch. I'm just trying to build up my popularity here."

KOGURE: *sobbing* "I thought you mean it… sob… sob…"

MIYAGI: "Really? Acting shonen-ai-ly makes you popular?" *looks right and left* "Sakuragi… you always mean so much to me…" *loving stare*

SAKURAGI: "Not a chance, Ryochin."

MIYAGI: "Rukawa, I always think of you day and night…" *loving stare*

RUKAWA: "Caring to have a black-eye?"

MITSUI: "Sssh! Quiet! Here comes someone!"

The boys were peering through the bushes. Someone was walking to the cage slowly.

SOMEONE: "Ugha…." *sniffing the cage* "Wugha…" *sniffing the waffle and the gum*

MITSUI: "Now, Sakuragi!!"

Sakuragi quickly pulled the rope. The cage banged down on the ground with the mysterious figure inside it.

EVERYONE EXCEPT SOMEONE: "Yeaah!!! We got him!!"

MIYAGI: *quickly approaches the cage* "Gori! Give me back my melon bread!! Sevenfold!!* 

KOGURE: "Apologize to me, Akagi."

RUKAWA: "I want my bento box back."

SAKURAGI: "Gimme lunch money!"

MITSUI: "Apologize to Kogure!" *love stare to Kogure*

SOMEONE: "Ugha??"

EVERYONE EXCEPT SOMEONE: "…….."

MIYAGI: "Uh… it's a gorilla..."

KOGURE: "But… we are looking for a gorilla, aren't we?"

SAKURAGI: "But this one is a 'gorilla'… what we were looking for was a 'Gorilla'… formally known as captain Akagi also known as Gori…"

RUKAWA: "This one is a real gorilla…"

MITSUI: "Why there's a gorilla in our school…?"

Suddenly there's another person approaching them

AKAGI: "What are you guys doing!?"

KOGURE: "A-Akagi!?"

SAKURAGI: "Gori!! Gimme lunch money!"

MITSUI: "Sakuragi, this is not the right time." *sweatdrops*

AKAGI; "What are you doing? How could you!?"

MIYAGI: "What do you mean? We were doing a noble thing to our school. We caught the lunch thief!"

KOGURE: "That's right, Akagi. It's not like we're torturing it or something."

MITSUI: "You're not some green peace volunteer who saves whales and orangutan are you? Well, thinking that you care for this gorilla…"

RUKAWA: "Captain, is this you're pet? Is that the reason you care for it?"

SAKURAGI: "Or is it your…excuse my English-your fiancé?"

AKAGI: "She's-… She's my…" *starts to sob*

EVERYONE EXCEPT AKAGI AND SOMEONE: "'SHE'S'??"

SAKURAGI: *whispers* "How can he tell it's a she?"

MIYAGI: *whispers back* "Do you really have to ask that?"

MITSUI: "She's your what, Akagi?"

AKAGI: "She's my SISTER!!!"

EVRYONE EXCEPT AKAGI AND HIS SISTER (ESPECIALLY SAKURAGI): "WHAT!!??"

SAKURAGI: "No~~! You mean it's Ha-Ha-Harukoo~~!!?"

AKAGI: "Yes!!" *hugs Haruko and cries* "Don't do this to her! She's only hungry, that's all~~!"

KOGURE: "This is impossible…"

MIYAGI: "Magical…"

MITSUI: "Worth a lot of money…"

RUKAWA: "…….."

SAKURAGI: *faints*

Kogure: "Okay, Akagi. We'll forgive her. But make sure this won't happen again, okay?" *noble smile*

AKAGI: "Sob… sob… I promise, thanks guys…"

MIYAGI: "But… may we ask why Haruko could turn out into a gorilla?"

AKAGI: "It's a long story…"

MITSUI: "Hey, it's a long fiction, just spit it out."

AQKAGI: "Okay… sob… There's a special gene in our family. If an Akagi got hugged by his or her opposite sex, he or she will change into an animal and lost their human consciousness. But it doesn't happen to every Akagi, only an Akagi at each hundred years."

MITSUI: "Gee, that is so sad. Poor Haruko…"

RUKAWA: "How she'll come back to her real body?"

AKAGI: "About 15 minutes after she transformed to an animal."

KOGURE: "Why gorilla? Why can't she change into a prettier animal, like cat perhaps?"

AKAGI: "No one knows what he or she's going to become or why they become a certain animal. But usually they turn into gorillas, manatees, toads, boars or camels."

MIYAGI: "So it's not about misfortune that Haruko changed into an ugly animal…"

AKAGI: "Sob!!"

MIYAGI: "I mean a certain animal!"

KOGURE: "Well, you'd better take her to a warm place. She must be cold not wearing anything."

MIYAGI: "She got her thick fur, she'll be fine, Kogure…"

AKAGI: "What do you mean by that!!?"

RUKAWA: "Umm… captain…? Is there a way to make her normal again and not going to change to an animal for the rest of her life?"

MITSUI: "I think it's impossible…is about gene, remember?"

AKAGI: "You're right, Mitsui… there's no cure for her…" *leaving in grieve*

KOGURE: "Poor Akagi…"

MIYAGI: "No! Poor Haruko!"

MITSUI: "Poor every Akagi."

RUKAWA: "No, poor Sakuragi… look, he's knocked out."

MIYAGI: "Oh my God... you're right…" *stares at Sakuragi on the ground* "I hope my Aya-chan is not a gorilla too."

--------------------------------

At his room, Akagi sat still on his chair.

'Is there a way to make her normal again and not going to change to an animal for the rest of her life?' (Incase you forgot, this line belongs to Rukawa)

Actually, there is a way to make Haruko normal again, but Akagi's not sure it will work. As far as the history of Akagi clan goes, there are only few people who succeeded to become normal again.

AKAGI: "I can try, but the stake is too high… Haruko might be vanished…"

**~tbc~**


	3. Part Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk--dammit for that… it belongs to Takehiko-sensei.**

**Crusty's**** note: **This isn't a funny chapter, don't prepare yourself to laugh.

**Part Three**

A new morning at Shohoku High.

MIYAGI: "I wonder how Sakuragi would feel about Haruko after he knew that Haruko is a gorilla."

MITSUI: "Haruko is not a gorilla, she's only has the ability to turn into one."

MIYAGI: "Okay-okay… sorry-for I don't know what."

MITSUI: "Hey, look! It's Sakuragi."

MIYAGI: "Oi, Sakuragi. Are you okay? You look very pale."

SAKURAGI: "Every living being will look like me when they knew their future wives could turn into an ugly gorilla."

MITSUI: "Those words of wisdom of yours won't work for gorillas, moreover, all gorillas are ugly.

MIYAGI: "Don't say that, Mitsui. I'm also a man who has a woman I love, I understand how Sakuragi feel."

MITSUI: "Hey, what's with the mellowish act?"

MIYAGI: "Oh, sorry, I forgot that you're the man who only chases popularity no matter what the cost even if you have to act shonen-ai-ly!"

MITSUI: "Those words could really be offending for every seme and uke all over the world, you know!"

MIYAGI: "Hmm… Why you look so mad?" suspicious stare

MITSUI: "Why do you look at me like that!?"

SAKURAGI: "Shut uup!! I'm grieving here, pay some respect!!"

MITSUI & MIYAGI: "Sorry…"

SAKURAGI: "Actually I've made up my mind to help Haruko no matter what. I know that Gori knows the cure for Haruko. But there must be a reason why he didn't tell us."

MITSUI: "Yeah, maybe you're right. If you need any help, just mention it, okay?"

MIYAGI: "Is this one of your strategy for popularity?"

MITSUI: grins "He-he…"

MIYAGI & SAKURAGI: sighs

------------------------------------------

At the school yard.

AKAGI: "What? You wanna know the cure for Haruko!?"

SAKURAGI: "Because I believe actually there's a cure for her and I wanna help her! I know you know, Gori! Why you don't wanna tell me?"

AKAGI: "Well, you're right. Actually there's a cure for her."

SAKURAGI: "What is it? I'll do it if that would make her normal again!"

AKAGI: "It's…."

------------------------------

MITSUI, MIYAGI, & KOGURE: "Whaatt!!?"

RUKAWA: "Are you serious, Sakuragi? Captain said that could cure Haruko?"

SAKURAGI: nods

MIYAGI: "O-my-god…"

MITSUI: "I wouldn't do that even for all the popularity in the world."

KOGURE: "I wouldn't do that even for stripteasing Mitsui."

MITSUI: "What do you mean by that…" pale

SAKURAGI: "But I love Haruko. I don't mind doing that even a hundred times."

MITSUI, MIYAGI, KOGURE, & RUKAWA: "Eeeeww!!!"

RUKAWA: "But if you do love Haruko, there's another thing you should take note of."

SAKURAGI: "What?"

RUKAWA: "Yesterday captain said that an Akagi will transform into an animal if he or she is hugged by his or her opposite sex. Don't you wanna know who hugged Haruko yesterday and made her changed into a gorilla?"

MIYAGI: "That's right… I didn't think of that…"

MITSUI: "It could be Akagi, right?"

KOGURE: "I think that's impossible. It's a secret that Haruko could turn into an animal, Akagi wouldn't do such careless act."

SAKURAGI: "Damned… After I cure Haruko, I'll find that guy and give him something he will never forget!!"

MIYAGI: "By the way, Sakuragi, are you sure you will be able to do it? You know, the thing you have to do to cure Haruko… Do you have any experience in doing that?"

MITSUI: "I believe you don't."

SAKURAGI: "Well, yeah, you're right. I never did that kind of thing."

MITSUI: "I think you should practice first so you can do it perfectly tomorrow."

KOGURE: "Practice? Hey, that's not the kind of thing you can do alone!"

MITSUI: "Well, Sakuragi…if you need to practice, you just have to find someone else who's willing to do it with you."

SAKURAGI: "No. I want my first time to be with Haruko."

MITSUI: "Good luck then."

MIYAGI: "Hey, Mitsui! Why don't you be the one to help Sakuragi?"

MITSUI: "What? Why me?"

MIYAGI: "Hey, it can make you popular." grins

MITSUI: "Like I said before, I wouldn't do that even for all the popularity in the world."

--------------------------------

Ryonan High.

Hikoichi was walking to the basketball hall for after-school practice.

HIKOICHI: humming the words in melody "Checky-checky… Basketball is what I like… I want to be a good basketball player just like Sendoh… O-yeah… O-yeah… Akagi is good but Captain Uozumi is better… Rukawa is super but Sendoh is the master… Checky-checky… (Crusty: Should I ask for copyright to this song?)

MYSTERIOUS FIGURE: stalks Hikoichi "……."

HIKOICHI: stops and turns "Hmm… why do I feel someone is watching me?"

But Hikoichi saw no one behind him.

HIKOICHI: "Oh well, I guess it's just my imagination…" walks again "Checky-checky… Someday I'll be the best basketball player ever… Kainan is the king but Ryonan is the prime minister… O-yeah… O-yeah…"

MYSTERIOUS FIGURE: grins and continuing to stalk Hikoichi

HIKOICHI: "Oh! I forgot my text book in my classroom!"

Hikoichi threw his bag to the club room which is still empty and went back to his classroom.

MYSTERIOUS FIGURE: takes Hikoichi's bag and steals something from it

A moment later…

HIKOICHI: "Ah, now I have to change my clothes before captain scold me." takes his bag "Whaat!!? My notorious notebook consists of the data of every basketball player in Kanagawa is gone!! Noo!!"

UOZUMI: "Hikoichi! Why are you still here!? Everyone is already at the court! Hurry change and join them!!"

HIKOICHI: sulking "But captain, my notebook is gone! It was in my bag, but when I left my bag for a while in this room, the notebook was gone! What am I going to do without it!? Waaahhh!!!"

UOZUMI: "You can worry about your notebook later! Now get your ass moving!"

HIKOICHI: "But captain…"

UOZUMI: "Now!!"

---------------------------

SOMEONE #1: "You hugged her?"

SOMEONE #2: "Yes, but it was an accident! I was tripped and then I ended up in her arms."

SOMEONE #1: "And she turned into a gorilla?"

SOMEONE #2: "Yes!! I couldn't believe my eyes, but she really turned into an ugly gorilla!!'

SOMEONE #1: "You're saying nonsense."

SOMEONE #2: No, I'm not! I'm telling you the truth!"

SOMEONE #1: "Not that, you said that she turned into an ugly gorilla. All gorillas are ugly! There's no such thing as pretty gorilla or average gorilla or so-so gorilla. That's why I said you're saying nonsense."

SOMEONE #2: "….." sweatdrops

SOMEONE #1: "Anyway, you'd better keep this a secret or everyone will think that you're insane."

SOMEONE #2: "Yeah… you're right."

Who are this SOMEONE #1 and SOMEONE #2?

Who took Hikoichi's notebook?

Will Sakuragi be able to help Haruko becomes normal again?

And will Crusty ask for copyright to Hikoichi's song?

Stay tune for the next episode, same ffn time, same ffn channel.

**tbc**


	4. Part Four

**Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk. It belongs to Takehiko-sensei. **

**Crusty's**** note: I'm blank but I felt like typing something... ****Thanx to animeluverjc for always stay tuned, luv u. Would you be kind enough to spare your time n read my other fics you haven't read? grins**

**Part Four**

Crusty was walking down the street, suddenly she spotted a very handsome boy sitting on the swing. Crusty was a very shy girl but to see someone looked so dropdead gorgeous, she couldn't stop her drool. So, she decided to say hi to the boy.

"Hi there."

The boy glanced at her carelessly. "Hi."

"What's your name?"

"Momiji."

"That's a very cute name! Mine is Crusty."

"What a silly name. Your parents must be very drunk that time."

"Not exactly, they were very high that time."

The boy sweatdropped.

"Do you wanna have some tea with me, cutie? I mean, Momiji?"

"Your treat?"

"Yes."

"No thanks."

"Umm… Momiji's treat?"

"Okay."

Crusty sweatdropped.

"Your such a generous person, Momiji."

"No, I just happen to be rich. So, where do you wanna have your tea?"

"Somewhere expensive!" Crusty thought she should take the advantage.

"How about Alice's Tea Room?" à It's a very expensive café.

"Okay!"

"We're set then."

At the café Crusty ordered as many cake as she could eat and all of them were very expensive. Momiji ordered one single cup of chamomile tea which cost 6000 yen per cup.

"Thank you Momiji! I'm very lucky to know you!"

"No, the pleasure is mine. Actually I was grieving when you came up to me. I'm happy that I finally visible to someone."

"What's bothering you?"

"I know a secret that is very hard to keep."

"What's that?"

"It's a secret."

"Forget that I asked," Crusty rolled her eyes.

"But I can't hold this burden anymore!" .

"So, just spit it out!"

"But it's a secret!"

"Maybe you should die so the secret will be safe forever."

"I'm too young, too cute, and too rich to die."

"But not too smart."

"Crusty, I think you're the right person to tell about this secret because you're a perfect stranger, but please promise me that you're gonna keep it a secret."

"Sure thing. I'm good at keeping secret."

"Okay. Here goes. One of the students at my school could turn into a gorilla. So there."

Crusty: ……

"Crusty, are you okay? You look very shocked."

"I don't think that should be kept as a secret. You can make money out of that."

"You mean I should blackmail her?"

"No, ask her to join your very own freak show."

"She has a big brother that physically looks like a gorilla. I don't wanna get myself in to trouble."

"Ask him to join too!"

"Crusty, you're such a weird person…" sighs "Anyway, thanks for accompanying me, see you later."

Mmiji left the café but Crusty could see he also left his cellphone number on the napkin.

"What a cute boy…" Crusty sighed dreamily and took the napkin.

**tbc**


	5. Part Five

**Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk. It belongs to Takehiko-sensei.**

**Crusty's**** note: **When you don't have any idea to do anything for the day, try this… take a pen and one sheet of paper (or in this 21st century, you can turn on your PC or your laptop), then start to write (or type) anything… just… anything…

**Readers:** Then what?

**Crusty:** Then there are two possibilities… you're gonna end up making a masterpiece that just might win Pulitzer, and the second one, you're just gonna end up with rubbish just like this fic, he-he-he…

**Part Five**

Shohoku High

Mitsui: "Hmm… what shall I have for dinner today? Burger? Curry? Steak?"

Anzai-sensei: "Mitsui…"

Mitsui: "Sensei!!" (bows)

Anzai-sensei: "Where's the other?"

Mitsui: "I don't know and like I care anyway, he-he… as long I can be with you, nothing matters, sensei…" (love stare)

Anzai-sensei: "Mitsui…" (sparkles)

Crusty's comment: We all know that Mitsui is a big fan of Anzai-sensei, so whatever he said doesn't mean anything except an expression of fanatic feeling. But can anyone guess why Anzai-sensei was sparkling? (Option A: He actually loves Mitsui eeww!!; Option B: He just sparkles, that's all. Sometimes thing like that happens.)

Mitsui: "Anzai-sensei, why don't we go out for dinner? We rarely spend our time together."

Anzai-sensei: "Okay… your treat?"

Mitsui: "Sure! Sure! Anything you want!"

------------------

Restaurant

Mitsui: "You can order anything you want, sensei!"

Anzai-sensei: "Ehm…" (stares at the menu) "I want anything with meat."

Mitsui: "Waiter, give him all the meat you have."

Waiter: "But I'm too skinny, sir."

Anzai-sensei: "It's okay, I'm not a picky person." (winks) (Crusty: ??)

Mitsui: "Are you some kind of moron or something?" (puts his gangster face) "I mean the food! The food!" (shakes the waiter by his collar)

Waiter: "Oh, sorry, sir… I'll bring the food right away."

Mitsui: "What an airhead…" (mutters)

Anzai-sensei: "You don't have to be that rude, Mitsui… I think that boy is nice."

Mitsui: "Nice is not enough, sensei. You have to have brain…" (Crusty: Okay, Einstein…)

Sakuragi: "Hey, Micchi! What are you doing here?" (approaches Mitsui and Anzai-sensei)

Mitsui: "Sakuragi? What are you doing here? Sorry to tell you, but you don't suit this expensive place."

Anzai-sensei: "Ho-ho-ho… Hello, Sakuragi."

Sakuragi: "Hi, Colonel…" (grins)

Mitsui: "Stop calling him like that! Why are you here, anyway?"

Sakuragi: "When I was walking home, some weird guy said he wants to treat me. I agreed and here we are!"

Mitsui: "Which weird guy?"

Sakuragi: "That one." (points a good looking boy sitting not so far from them)

Mitsui: "So you actually agreed to some stranger who asked you out?"

Anzai-sensei: "Never talk to strangers Sakuragi."

Sakuragi: "You guys were strangers too back then. If you don't start any conversation, you won't get any friend!"

Mitsui: "Uh, well, you got point there…" (blushes)

Sakuragi: "Ah, the waiter already brought the food! Bye guys, I got some expensive meals to chew!" (leaves)

Anzai-sensei: "Where's my food??"

Mitsui: "WAITER!!"

----------------

Shohoku basketball hall

Rukawa: "What are you dong here?"

Person: "Waiting for my friend."

Rukawa: "But you interrupt my personal practice, Person." (Crusty: Actually Rukawa was mentioning the person's name, but I have to censor it for secrecy sake.)

Person: "I'm just sitting here, how come I interrupt your practice?"

Rukawa: "You're sitting on my foot."

Person: "Oh, sorry!" (stands)

Rukawa: (starts doing some dribbling here and there)

Person: "Why are you practicing alone?"

Rukawa: "….."

Person: "Are you trying to defeat someone? Or are you trying to prove something?"

Rukawa: "….."

Person: "Why don't you answer me?"

Rukawa: (stops his dribbling) "You're just interrupting my practice. Leave."

Person: "No way! I'm also a student of this school. I have right to be here. And I made a promise with my friend to meet him here."

Rukawa: "….." (starts dribbling again)

Person: "Rukawa… do you know that I love you?"

Rukawa: "….."

Person: "No matter what I do, you never look at me."

Rukawa: "….."

Person: "Sometimes I feel so hopeless. But the thing happened last spring… makes me keep on trying…" (smiles) "Rukawa, do you still remember what happened that time?"

Rukawa: "…Yes."

Person: smiles "Well, I guess I should be going now. It's late and my friend wouldn't show up anyway. Bye!" (stands and leaves)

---------------------

Restaurant

Anzai-sensei: "I'm so full…"

Mitsui: "And I'm so broke…"

Anzai-sensei: "What's that?"

Mitsui: "Nothing! He-he…"

Anzai-sensei: "I have to meet my son at his apartment. Do you wanna come?"

Mitsui: "Wow! You're asking me to meet your family!? Okay! I'll go with you!!" (happy)

Anzai-sensei: "Could you pay for the cab?"

Mitsui: "Sure thing, sensei!" (Crusty: You have to have brain, Mitsui…)

-----------------

Anzai-sensei's son's apartment

Anzai-sensei: "Hi, Kazuhiko."

Kazuhiko: "Hi, dad. Who's he?" (points at Mitsui)

Anzai-sensei: "He's my favorite student."

Mitsui: "Sensei…" (sparkles)

Kazuhiko: "Hi, favorite student."

Mitsui: "The name is Mitsui Hisashi."

Kazuhiko: "Wait… I think I know you…" (thinks) "Ah! You're the handsome scar-face!"

Mitsui & Anzai-sensei: "What?"

Kazuhiko: "My friend is your fan! She likes you a lot. She fell for you because she always meets you at school. She's also a student from Shohoku High, you know. She calls you handsome scar-face."

Mitsui: "She shouldn't mention the scar thing…"

Kazuhiko: "I'll call her to drop by. She'll be very happy to see you. Do you mind?"

Mitsui: "Not at all! (narcissist mode on)

Anzai-sensei: "Kazuhiko, can I sleep here tonight?"

Kazuhiko: "Huh? Uh, sure…Are you fighting with mom again?"

Anzai-sensei: (nods)

Mitsui: "Poor you, sensei…"

----------------

At the street

Sakuragi: "Hey, is that you Kitsune?"

Rukawa: "Do aho?"

Sakuragi: "What are you doing here?"

Rukawa: "My bike is broken so I have to walk home."

Sakuragi: "Ha-ha-ha!!!"

Rukawa: "Who's that boy behind you?"

Sakuragi: "What boy?" (looks behind him) "Argh!! Momiji!? Why are you following me?"

Momiji: "I'm not. I just happen to walk behind you."

Sakuragi: "Oh, okay then. Bye, Kitsune. Bye, Momiji." (walks again)

Momiji: (follows Sakuragi again)

Rukawa: sighs "Do aho…"

After some steps…

Person: "Rukawa! Wow, I didn't expect we'd meet again today!"

Rukawa: "You're not home yet?"

Person: "I was, but my friend suddenly called me and asked me to drop by. Do you wanna go with me?"

Rukawa: "No."

Person: "But I'm just a helpless little girl. Who knows what might happen if I go alone?"

Rukawa: sighs "Okay…"

--------------

Sakuragi: "I'm very full…" (happy)

Momiji: "Me too, but I'm not broke because I'm very rich."

Sakuragi: "Momiji!? Why are you following me?"

Momiji: "I'm not. I just happen to walk behind you."

Sakuragi: "Wonder where I've heard that before…" (thinks) "Ah, it doesn't matter. Listen, Momiji, if you wanna walk with me, fine. You don't have to follow me like that."

Momiji: "Sakuragi, I wanna ask you… if you happen to know a big secret, what would you do?"

Sakuragi: "I don't know."

Momiji: sighs "Thanks… bye…" (leaves Sakuragi)

Sakuragi: "??"

-------------------

When Momiji was walking with his head tilted down and feeling very depressed, his cell phone suddenly rang. (It wasn't ringing actually, the ring tone happens to be 'Driver's High' by L'Arc-en-Ciel – I really like this song!)

"Moshimoshi."

"Hi, Momiji!!"

"Who's this?"

"Me! Crusty!"

"Uh... I don't really remember…"

"At the café! Remember?"

"Oh! You! I remember you, but I don't remember your name. Your name is such a lame name."

Crusty muttered inside, "I was wondering maybe you'd wanna go out with me tomorrow."

"Sure thing. Where to?"

"I don't know. Let's think about it tomorrow, what do you say?"

"Okay…"

"See you tomorrow at the same café 11 am! Bye!"

"Bye."

**tbc**


End file.
